A Change of Light
by Aimaina Hikari
Summary: Why is everyone avoiding Kari? An angsty slightly AU fic with couples up in the air. *ALMOST COMPLETE* For some strange reason, it uploaded Chapter 4 twice. So Chapter 5 is NEW.
1. Rejection

Untitled 

Magedark-*cough* Usually I'd get my muses to do this for me but- 

*Camera pans to two chibis, gagged and bound* 

Magedark- -_-; and so I'm stuck doing this myself. Anyhow- *drags out disclaimer and all that junk that her chibi muses would have done for her, except they're currently tied up. * 

*Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. If I did, the show would be all Takari and I'd be filthy rich. So no suing. You wouldn't get much anyhow. 

Author's note- May be one of the few times that I ever write something that's not outright Takari from beginning to end, so as for pairings… who knows. Just to keep in mind, I am writing this as I go along, so gomen if it seems a little weird. On the business of names and etc., I use the original Japanese names for the Chosen Children/Digidestined, and for the others I use the names from the dub. At least it's HOPEFULLY very close to the original- I do live in America, you know. * 

A Change of Light 

Hikari's POV 

I smile as the bell rings, signaling the end to yet another day of school. I pack up my belongings quickly in order to not be late. To be late would mean that the others would have to wait. Lately, the others had grown snappish at me if I was even a few minutes late, so I wanted to be there on time. 

I walked quietly down the hallway to the computer room, my mind on the dreams I'd been having recently. They scared me. What do they want? I thought absently. I guess I was really deep into my thoughts because I was at the computer room before I heard the voices coming from inside. 

"Face it, TR. She's just playing games with you." 

I stopped. Daisuke? 

Another voice, one until now that I never realized as being so whiny and well, shrewish chimed in "She doesn't care about you at all. She only wants to get rid of Daisuke here." 

Miyako. The bitch. She probably wants Takeru herself. 

Another voice, this one full of defeat and sadness, as he had lost a war, "I hate to say this, but I think you're right." 

Please tell me you don't mean it please tell you don't mean it… 

I open the door quietly, just as Iori is saying, "I think that-" Everyone turns and looks at me as I softly say, "Takeru, please say you didn't mean that." But of course I know he meant that, and so I distance myself from him by calling him not by his nickname, but his name. 

He is hurt. He opens his mouth. "Kari, I-" 

My body stiffens. "Don't lie to me." He is in shock. I smirk. So the great Takeru Takaishi messes up once again. Takeru Takaishi, the god of basketball, the guardian angel girls dream of, the saint of total perfection, all whom the girls of Odaiba think is heaven-sent. Since he obviously doesn't have a good lie for him to use- I'd see through it anyway- I turned to Iori. "So, Iori. What do you think of me? Am I to be condemned or redeemed?" 

He is pensive for a few minutes, and then he replies quietly, "I think you should leave." 

Daisuke butts in. "We're going to the Digital World and you're not invited." 

Miyako sneer, "You are not welcome." 

Takeru just stares at me sadly with his beautiful eyes. 

"Gatomon?" 

She turns away from me. "I'm sorry." 

Oh to be rejected by one's own digimon! How low have I sank? I leave quietly, and somewhere off into the distance, I hear Daisuke cry, "Digiport open!" As soon as I am out of sight of the school, I begin to run. 

Magedark- Like? Hate? The faster I get reviews, the faster I upload more chapters! So please review… Be kind too, people. It's my first posted fic, and even though my friends thought it was good, I'm still apprehensive about posting it on ff.net, so be nice! Bye! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Revelation

1.1 Magedark- *sniffles* Hey. You guys are soo nice! I REALLY didn't expect any reviews! Oh, Nick- heh, you really don't want to know what the plot is. to tell you the truth, quite a bit of my inspired writing comes from my so- called muses. mean people call 'em the voices in my head. As of now, they're working like hell to help me get through my current writer's block.  
  
Yes, it's not right. Kari here is my favorite Digimon character. Yet I seem to bash her somewhat. -_-; Oh well. Takeru's nicer to her in this one. sorry; Daikari fans will have to give up. Never did like it to begin with.  
  
If you scrolled through this, to tell you the truth, the plot's sorta weird. Think of it as a million worlds that started with one. At major events, the current world splits into however many outcomes that possibly exists. Or rather, that's what I compare my current writer's block when I try to write something new in this. Oh just keep reading. Excuse me for any OOCs on any characters' parts. It just makes it more plausible for the storyline, no?  
  
Nick, I am VERY lazy (Example #1- my school is on block scheduling. If I don't want to do my homework that was assigned that day, especially if it's my algebra homework, I'll probably end up doing it the next day, the day before it was due. Example #2- answering questions. I will most likely answer them in this chapter AFTER the review with questions is posted. Yes, it can get annoying having to scroll up and down, but at least I answered it. Last example before I think of another one- writing fics that I plan to break into chapters. I write as much as I can think of before my brain gives out. I revise a little, print it out, and show to my friends the next school day. No! You can't be my beta reader! My anime friends are my beta readers. go home, write a little more, revise, chop up into chapters, go look at the reviews, add answers to questions in reviews if necessary,  
  
spell check, and finally post it. So I have the next two chapters semi- written... but I will TRY to post every week. My friend Courtney is just as bad. I wanna read more of her CCS fic!  
  
*Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon, okay? Sue me and I'll hunt you down and serve you up as sushi, got it?  
  
Author's notes- was too lazy to figure out when certain events happened, so I get to disregard all carefully precise junk. This means that Ken is the Digimon Emperor, the Digidestined know about him, and Kari hasn't gone to the Dark Ocean. The only semi-sure couple is going to be either a Kenkari or Takari. You have been warned. I have gotten SICK of Kenyakos. And no, this is not going to be a romance fic. Any romances will be secondary. Sorry, for sappy little romance fics, you can find plenty of those on fanfiction.net. *Shudders* Ack, must finish this. *  
  
1.1.1.1 A Change of Light  
  
1.2 Hikari's POV  
  
I run for a couple of blocks, and then as I slow down, I ponder. Why are they all rejecting me? And then I realize that it wasn't a sudden thing. No, it'd been going on for weeks, and the illusions I'd drawn over my eyes had finally been dispelled.  
  
2 Mimi Tachikawa.  
  
Mimi's e-mails of late had been very distant and short, and then stopped completely. At first I thought that she'd been too busy with school and stuff. Now I know better.  
  
Sora Takenouchi.  
  
Sora had grown downright cold to me. It was as if I had inspired some sort of hatred within her, some dark and twisted reason. Every word to me was dripping with venom, sticky sweet and poisonous.  
  
Koushiro Izumi.  
  
Ha. Koushiro is having a love affair with his computer. But when he did talk to the "new kids" as the older kids dubbed us, he was awfully embarrassed when he had to talk to me in person. It's strange. I used to call Koushiro and everybody else by their nickname, if they had one. But now.  
  
Jyou Kido.  
  
Poor Jyou. He's truly nervous around me. I wonder if the others pushed him. probably. Jyou was always cordial to me. Now he is just. pathetic. I wonder why he caved.  
  
Yamato Ishida.  
  
Nobody's seen Yamato much lately. He's too busy with his concerts and stuff. Not to mention hiding from one Jun Motomiya. That girl is obsessed with him, I swear. However, the same could be said of the rest of the girls of Odaiba. Out of all the others, Yamato is the friendliest, especially after everyone's rejection. He sympathizes with me.  
  
Taichi Yagami.  
  
My brother. And yet he isn't. He is the leader. Is that all he is?  
  
Daisuke Motomiya.  
  
He used to be in love with me. What happened? What made all of them change?  
  
Iori Hida.  
  
Poor Iori. To be forced to be so serious at such a young age. it's a pity. He is like me- a child-adult, forced to be the wise one out of a group of children who are no longer children.  
  
Miyako Inoue.  
  
That girl. She flings herself at any cute guy. stranger or friend it doesn't matter. She's always in love with someone and then half in love with a bunch of other boys. That way, she says, if it doesn't work out, she has another cute guy to fawn over and clutch onto. What a slut.  
  
Takeru Takaishi.  
  
Oh, Takeru. You were, and perhaps still are, the rock of my hope. My beloved, without you, there is no hope in the world. If I ever hurt you, I never meant it, and I am sorry. I love you now and forever.  
  
"I love you," I say, and then I realize where I am. I have simply walked into one of the worst sections of Odaiba, perhaps even Tokyo. I usually go around it, even if it means that my route takes longer, simply for a matter of safety. The area even screams 'unsafe'. It is simply a dilapidated neighborhood with litter strewn everywhere, but it strikes fear into even the most courageous, for that is its way.  
  
But then I notice something, a cool wind, perhaps? It swirls around me, cradling and caressing me. And then I see that everyone around me- the tramps, the drug dealers, the wannabe gangsters, everyone- is inching away from me. Some are just running outright, as far away from me as they can.  
  
I arrive home to an empty apartment. My father is still at work, slaving away the day. My mother is out visiting a friend, says a note. There are leftovers in the fridge- she says not to expect her at home until late at night. I look in the fridge- the so-called 'leftovers' are lima bean casserole and Brussels sprouts. I slam the door shut and go to the room Taichi and I still share. I really want my own room. I flop onto my bed and I drift off into sleep.  
  
Magedark- Who thinks this is a cliffhanger? Hah, I try to figure out a good stopping point, but they all turn out to be cliffhangers. Same rules apply as before. The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter goes up. Bye! Oh, and sorry that I didn't get this chapter up sooner. I got the first two CCS DVDs! ^_^ I went to a sleepover Friday, watched the two DVDs Saturday, got a BIG headache, and now I'm uploading today! Only a few days late. I'm REALLY lazy. 


	3. Forgiveness

1.1 Magedark- Look, I'm sorry I didn't upload as soon as I'd liked, but I had to work on MY STUPID SCIENCE FAIR PROJECT. I have to finish it up, and then I have algebra homework, science homework, a TON of English homework (part of it being a project that's due next week. -_-;) and test corrections. I hate algebra. I failed the last test, but we won't go into that. And oh, I don't care if you flame me. All flames go to fuel a huge bonfire. in it is a bunch of Nelvana stuff.  
  
*Disclaimer- I don't and never did own Digimon. Must we go through this again? Sue me and you'll make an one-time performance in a Japanese sushi bar. as the main course*  
  
1.1.1.1 A Change of Light  
  
1.2 Hikari's POV  
  
Oh God. that ocean again. What kind of lighthouse shines pure darkness? Those creatures. what do they want with me? I can't. I can't get away. Somebody help-  
  
I wake up in a cold sweat. That dream.I check the clock and swear. I'm late. My stomach not so subtly reminds me that I haven't had dinner. Oh well, skip breakfast; I'm late as it is. I shower quickly, letting the cold water wash over me. I dress quickly and run out the door. I haven't been this late in years.  
  
Once out of the apartment, I drift dreamily until the point in which I walk into the classroom. I open the door and laconically walk in. I feel strange, like this isn't me. Am I going to wake up soon? I sure hope so.  
  
"Ah, Miss Yagami. Care to grace us with your presence?" says the teacher sarcastically. Ah yes I am really late.  
  
"No matter. Class, as a result of Yagami's tardiness, please turn to." the teacher announces amid groans. I believe my popularity has suddenly taken a nosedive. Who cares? Why am I feeling so much apathy? What is going on with me?  
  
I go through the motions of my classes, taking special pains to be extremely late, and finally I come to my last class for today. Algebra, I think. I haven't done the homework. I sit there, daydreaming wearily, for the teacher's voice grinds onto my nerves. I should be taking notes, but I doodle on the nice white paper. I can always copy from someone else. As I draw a very nice picture of the school blowing up to tiny, itsy bitsy little pieces, I chance a look at the floor.  
  
What the hell? The floor. it's not there anymore. Oh no. it's that ocean. nobody is seeing this but me. Oh God, I'm disappearing too! Somebody? Please, please help me.  
  
And then I wake up in Takeru's arms.  
  
"Yagami, you seem to have fainted," says the teacher crossly. "Takaishi here will take you to the nurse's."  
  
We walk out into the hallway- or rather, Takeru walks, and he half supports me. We walk quietly for a while, and then I turn to him. "Takeru, I'll be all right. I can go to the nurse by myself. I'll be fine. Trust me."  
  
He looks cautious. "If you say so." He puts me down gently, and starts back toward the classroom, but then turns around. "Kari, I'm-"  
  
I run back to him. "Ssh, it's all right," I soothe. "I'm sorry, too." I hug him, and he blushes. We separate and go our different ways. As soon as I'm sure I'm out of Takeru's sight, I head not for the nurse's, but I leave the school. It's the final class anyway, and if I'd gone to the nurse, I'd stay there for the rest of the class period. It's no big deal.  
  
I walk back home, almost skipping. I know my mother will not be home today until late. My father is again working late on how to create a tower of toothpicks. Taichi is in detention; he will be for the rest of the month. I believe he threw water balloons onto some girls from the second story window of his school. Filled with a special blend of paint, super glue, and water. Sora Takenouchi was one of them; her hair is now a wad of orangey straw. I laugh silently at the mental picture. She was so mad at Taichi. My brother is mistaken; I don't think that showing that you love a girl is expressed through teasing and playing tricks on the poor girl. Of course Sora is not a "poor girl". I believe she really should make up her mind about who she's really in love with. Or maybe that is what she wants- two so-called "cute bishounen" that will obey her every whim.  
  
I turn on the TV, half listening to the news. "The boy genius, Ken Ichijouji is still missing. He disappeared from his home a few weeks ago, and the police urge anyone who know of his whereabouts to contact them." Some old footage of Ken is shown. He is beating all the contenders in chess, solving calculus problems, and kicking a soccer ball to win the championship game.  
  
2 Ha. If only they knew. I know where Ken Ichijouji is. Of course they won't believe it. How can you explain a world that doesn't exist except in data, a world in which to enter, you MUST become a series of binary code, a row of ones and zeros? How can you say, "Ma'am, Sir, I hate to say this, but your son is a sadistic kid that is bent on ruling a world that doesn't exist, but it does." They'd probably stick me in a straitjacket.  
  
The camera cuts to a sobbing Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji. "Please, if anyone knows where our son is, call the police." They give a number- it goes in one ear and out the other. Big deal. I've heard this a hundred times already. I turn off the TV and go into Taichi's and my room. I turn on the computer on an impulse. I know that now the others are in the digital world fighting Ken, the Digimon Emperor. I feel that wind again. It gives me a confidence I only find deep within myself. On yet another impulse, I hold my digivice up to the computer screen. "Digiport open!" I command the computer. Surprisingly, it complies. Koushiro will be sooo envious, I thought as I entered the digital world.  
  
I arrive in the digital world. If I remember correctly, this is where it all began for seven frightened kids with one strange fate. I was the eighth, a naïve child, and the epitome of light. But why does the darkness cal to me, the bearer of light? What is it that the darkness finds so tempting within me, that it defies all common sense? I wander around aimlessly, just enjoying the wonderful peace and quiet that is rarely found now. So happy am I in reminiscing old memories that I inadvertently walk onto a battlefield.  
  
Magedark- Gee, I'm getting good at leaving off at cliffhangers, no? I'd like to have some feedback, so review please! My confidence levels go off the chart if I get feedback, so I might post things a bit ahead of schedule. Otherwise, I'll post weekly. Konnana! Heh. I've now memorized a couple lines from CCS DVD #1 now. I love singing the opening song. especially since it pisses off my little brother. Nani? You don't think it's nice to torture annoying 11-year-old brothers? Who cares? Konnana again.  
  
Oh. I tend to go off into Japanese sometimes. just a couple of words. my vocabulary is rather pitiful. However, I speak French. tolerably. Look for me writing some CCS fluff in the future as a result. S+S is so cute, no?  
  
Nani- what  
  
Konnana- Kero-chan speaks Osaka-ben, since as he says the book's been in Osaka for several years, so he's caught the accent. Therefore, 'konnana' is the Osaka dialect equivalent of 'konbanwa'. (Did I spell that right?)  
  
Osaka-ben- basically Osaka dialect. What Kero-chan speaks. 


	4. Repudiation

1.1.1 Magedark- Apologies, apologies. This may be the last chapter you'll see for a while. Why? Because poor, poor Magedark has way too much homework right now. and she has writer's block. Grr. Can't believe midterms are next year, AFTER Christmas break! I honestly don't think I'll get a good grade. I hate algebra. Oh, for anyone who's curious as to why I'm taking midterms when I'm only in 8th grade, I take French II and algebra. Magedark doesn't have to study for her French midterm. She however thinks that she's gonna fail her algebra midterm. She's also wondering whether she'll pass her algebra final either. She claims not to be very good at math. I claim this only because I hate the subject. Speaking of that, there are a lot of kids at my school that are better than me at math. Quite a few of them are in geometry. (Yes, I'm in my school district's nerd program. It's the same one that Wildwolf was in last year. Of course since she's in high school now, she isn't in it anymore) Anyway, I will sometimes switch between first- person and third-person perspective when talking. What?! It's just me!  
  
*Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. If you sue, you'll appear as the special of the day at a fine Japanese restaurant that serves sushi. *  
  
2 A Change of Light  
  
2.1.1 Takeru's POV  
  
Tai had called a meeting of the Digidestined, even though he was technically was supposed to be in detention for as the teacher that caught him throwing water balloons said, "For as long as I am old!" Of course, his meek comment on whether that was in dog years or not didn't help his case either. But thanks to some computer hacking, courtesy of Koushiro, Tai was free for the afternoon. We were meeting at Matt's apartment, where he lived with our dad. Since Dad knew about the digital world, he didn't mind the spillover. "Our first order of business for today is the Control Spires set up by the Digimon Emperor," stated Tai. "Miyako and Izzy have something to say."  
  
Miyako clumsily tried to unwind herself from what she thought was a seductive position. Kari was right. Miyako is really is a slut. After shaking her hair, she got up and said, "Well, everyone, the Digimon Emperor has still attempted to take over more of the digital world. Fortunately for us, the digimon have been able to stop his efforts." She sat back down.  
  
Izzy remains seated where he is, at the computer. "When I was ahem arranging for Tai's release, I discovered that the computer room will be used for detention after school for an indefinite amount of time. Since we don't know when this will end, the new kids will have to find a different way of opening a digiport, preferably in a secure location. I have testing the new kids' digivices on different computers, and I have found that it is the digivices, not the computer itself, that initiates the gate opening." Everybody stares blankly at him. "Hey! What I meant was that we can use one of our own computers."  
  
"Now that stuff's done, we can go to the digital world after one more item", Tai said. "The last issue is. my sister."  
  
What? Kari? Is that why she's not here now?  
  
"She will be no longer a member of this group. She will be an outcast, wandering alone without aid for her lifetime", Tai said gravely. "She is no longer my sister. I refuse to acknowledge her. Her name and crest is anathema, for they are one and the same. Have contact with her and the same shall happen to you."  
  
"I agree with you, Tai", says Sora. "She is just one pain in the ass." She gestures at Mimi, who had somehow wrangled her way into getting a lifetime airline pass to anywhere in the world. "Mimi agrees with me also." Mimi is leaning on the wall. Her hair is currently blond and stick straight. "Don't you think so too, Jyou? Izzy?" Both boys blush at Mimi's remark, but don't say anything. Miyako chirps, "Yeah! Kari is such a bitch!" She makes puppy eyes at Daisuke and Iori. Daisuke also agrees, probably because he knows that Kari never liked him. Iori remains silent. My brother does not.  
  
"What!" he screams. "This is your sister we're talking about here, Tai. Your sister. The one you are supposed to care about, not repudiate her!"  
  
"Then you can leave too. Friendship will be no more." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Fine!" And so my brother leaves. All is very quiet until Izzy says, "Let's go to the digital world!" Everyone agrees, and so Daisuke does the honors of opening a gate. We enter into a place that is supposed to be cleared, and yet it isn't. Ken, the Digimon Emperor is busy erecting Control Spires up and down the terrain. A digimon is by his side. Well, not quite. It's more like slightly behind and off to one side. It's Wormmon, Ken's so- called Digimon partner.  
  
We quickly Armor-Digivolve and begin fighting.  
  
Magedark- A review or two'd be nice. It'd give some food for thought here. Hey if I'm happy, chapters go up faster. See? Cause and effect. Bye! Before anyone asks, Izzy, TK,  
  
and Kari are nicknames used by the whole Digidestined for this fic. The reason why Hikari does not use them will perhaps be revealed in a later chapter. Yes, I am VERY evil. Oh, and 'Digi Dude', your review has been taken as a flame. Don't worry; I don't think it'll see the light of day. ever again.  
  
*A camera pans to chibi muses prodding at a fire. In that fire are Cardcaptors episodes, Cardcaptor fanfics, the one flame, Daikari fanfics, Kenyako fanfics and other stuff that Magedark ABHORS. *  
  
FireX- Pretty fire. Aitai na, aenai na, setsunai na.  
  
Shadow- Wouldn't Nelvana need their episodes back?  
  
FireX- No! Baka Nelvana doesn't need 'em!  
  
Shadow-*whacks FireX. Shadow and FireX get into a fight. *  
  
Magedark- Hoe. Will they ever get along? Not likely. Review. Onegai? Please.  
  
Baka- Idiot, moron, you get the idea.  
  
Onegai- Please  
  
Hoe- Pronounced "ho-eh". Being Sakura's word, she says quite often whenever she's scared, confused, etc. It's really cute.  
  
Yes, the song that FireX is singing, is Catch You Catch Me. My new favorite song. I'm listening to a MP3 of it right now. ^_^ Bye! 


	5. The Disappearance of Hikari Yagami

Magedark- Konnichiwa! I have returned, and to appease the mob- *drops copy of Chapter 5- Battle onto ground* Err, before I get trampled, sayonara!  
  
Disclaimer- You could make it up yourself, you know. We all know that I don't own Digimon. So I'm not going to write one. Just imagine that it's there.  
  
1 A Change of Light  
  
1.1 Hikari's POV  
  
Where was I? Oh yes. As I was saying, I walked right onto a battlefield. The older kids' Digimon couldn't digivolve of course, since after all the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji was only standing a couple yards away from them. But the younger kids were trying rather valiantly to fight against a score of Dark Ring-controlled Digimon. Fools. All of them. But they wouldn't listen to me, Hikari the peacemaker. They'd probably call me Kari the heartbreaker.  
  
Strange, Yamato's missing. Knowing him, he'd had a fight with onii-san and is probably cooling his heels somewhere in the Digital World. He could do that in the real world, but since Jun and assorted fan girls can't get to the Digital World, he'd rather be fighting off Digimon with Gabumon than screaming, shrieking fan girls.  
  
I step forward, and suddenly everything just stops. The Digimon stop mid- attack, the place is silent, and even Daisuke shut that cavern he calls a mouth shut. Everyone just stops, turns, and stares at me. Nervously- who wouldn't? I've got several creatures just staring at me uncannily. The last time THAT happened was when I watched a horror movie that Taichi insisted on me watching when I was six. It had something to do with dolls. For the rest of the week, I kept imagining that all these dolls were staring at me, their glassy dead eyes uncannily staring at me. The others are standing so still I bet that I could knock them over like bowling pins.  
  
Onii-san is the first to recover. He was goggling at me, but now he's almost snarling. He looks exactly like a dog I saw once. For some strange reason, it didn't like onii-san. Onii-san had to drop out of soccer that season. It bit him. I rather not say where it bit him. Taichi kept complaining, and so he had to drop out. In any case, the dog had rabies.  
  
The dog had its lips curled back to show very dirty yellowing rotting teeth. Its breath was absolutely horrible. The mongrel needed an industrial strength breath mint or one thousand. Its fur was the color of dried up mud that can be found by a river a day or two after a rain shower. The fur was coming out in clumps. Its face was something only a dog lover or its mother could love, and even then, they must've been very sight impaired. Put that picture, rearrange it allowing for the fact that Taichi's a human, NOT a rabid dog, and that's what Taichi looks like now. Sans rabies. Hopefully.  
  
But back to the story. Taichi the rabid Digidestined snarled, "Get her."  
  
Eep. Must run.  
  
That's when I must've snapped. I learned somewhere that in some animals, the flee instinct is very strong. In this case, I'd have agreed. In humans, it is especially strong. Especially when your former acquaintances are screaming at their Digimon to attack you and from previous experience have watched said Digimon attacks. It is not pretty to be deleted. I started running. Who knows where, who cares. I certainly didn't, as long as it took as far away from the Digidestined as possible.  
  
I dislike running. Not abhorring it like Mimi, who will probably die because running will displace her hair- what color/texture is it now, I wonder? It's more like that there is after all 24 hours in one day. Why hasten it? Walking gives a person more time to appreciate life. Or to find reasons to appreciate it. Of course, there are some times where it is best to run. Now happens to be one of them.  
  
So I run. Smack into someone. Namely, the Digimon Emperor. I fell to the ground. He looks somewhat shocked. Who wouldn't? Everyone liked me. Or, at least they did. I don't have time for him though. I get up and brush the dust off my clothing. "Get out of my way."  
  
He looks puzzled. Now that was interesting. I don't think I've ever seen the Digimon Emperor speechless before. The others seem to be catching up. Must run. "I said, get out of my way. Or do you not understand Japanese?"  
  
He didn't seem to be moving. Ah, hell. Must I do everything myself? I shoved him out of my way and started running again. If I had time to reflect on my actions, I would have been shocked at myself. But, as I've said, I wasn't totally sane at the time.  
  
I had only run for a few feet when I got a terrible pain in my head, so bad that I sank to the ground. An image of that ocean appeared before my eyes. I began shuddering, clapping my hands to my temples. No! No! Leave me alone!  
  
The others were staring at me oddly, except for the Digimon Emperor. He looked horrified by the scene that he saw. My hope grew. Did he know about it too? I looked down. The waves were lapping around my feet! I started screaming. "No! No! Damn you, leave me alone!"  
  
Everyone was becoming hazy, and so I tried to focus on Takeru. Oh, but it was so hard! I choked out, "Damn you, TK, DON"T LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
He started running toward. That's all that I could remember, because everything went black after that.  
  
Magedark- Only one more chapter left after this. Yes, I lifted a quote from Anne McCaffrey's Dragonquest. It doesn't belong to me either. Ouchies. My eyes hurt. Need to finish a chapter for the other fic for review. My head's starting to hurt.  
  
Sans- French. Remember, I'm taking French II here. It means 'without'.  
  
Onii-san- 'Big brother'. More formal and shows more respect than 'onii- chan'.  
  
Onii-chan- 'Big brother'. Shows affection for the person.  
  
Konnichiwa- 'Good afternoon." Used as a daily greeting.  
  
Sayonara- 'Goodbye'.  
  
-chan- Attached to one's name (usually a girl) by older people or friends. Kind of like adding 'y' to a person's name. Like Jennifer to Jenny.  
  
I smell cookies. Let's go see if they're edible. Bye!  
  
Ne. Sara thought that this would turn out to be Kaikari. Truth is. It'll have to wait for the next chapter! *Laughs maniacally. * 


End file.
